


Investigating Subspace Pockets

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [10]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Photocomic, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some toys break the fourth wall easier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigating Subspace Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> It's days like this I regret giving ponies round speech bubbles...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adventures in Toy Town.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075235) by [sassycatpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants)




End file.
